Revenge of the Ahnnabees
by LoLzEbRa
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened to the Ahnnabees? Massie Block is living a perfect life. She has everything a girl could ask for. But when the Ahnnabees come back and seek revenge, she might have to make a few sacrifices...


** Westchester, NY **

** The Block Estate, Massie's Room **

** Sunday, February 2****nd**

** 2:35 P.M **

**"Mass, what are we going to do?" Kristen Gregory asked. For once, Massie Block wasn't sure about what to do, but of course she would never tell them that. She was an alpha. **_**Their**_** alpha. Alphas have to know what to do in this situation. That's what makes them an alpha. **

** "Um… we keep them away from our crushes and do whatever we can to keep them from being at the top?" she said hopefully. It took everyone a minute to think about it. **

** "Okay." Dylan Marvil said tugging at her red, curly hair with a concerned look on her face. **

** "Do you think it'll work?" Claire Lyons asked. **

** "Yes." Massie hissed. Couldn't everyone just stick with the plan and accept that she was the boss? **

** "What's happening?" Alicia said softly stepped in the room with Olivia behind her. Alicia was the prettiest girl she had ever seen with her dark, shiny hair… besides herself. **

** "Duh-livia, F.P.C.E.O." Massie said. **

** "Huh?" Olivia said. **

** "For Pretty Committee ears only. In other words, leave." Kristen explained. **

** "Fine. Bye Alicia." Olivia waved good-bye to Alicia and huffed down the steps. Once they heard the front door close,** **Alicia closed Massie's door and took her seat. **

"**Your 18 minutes late." barked Massie. **

"**I know. Dance practice." Alicia shrugged. **

** "Anyways," Massie said, her voice now calm. "What's happening is the Ahnnabees are coming back to give us a little 'visit'.'' Alicia gasped. Shortly after Massie left them, the Ahnnnabees moved as far from her. without having to transfer schools. **

"**Wait how do you know?" Alicia asked. **

**"Twitter…" she said holding up her Iphone 5. "And parents." Right when she dropped her phone in her bag, it made a **_**ping **_**sound. **"**Ehma-text!" she said. She grabbed her phone quickly and squealed with delight. **

"**From who?" the P.C said. Massie read them the text. **

Derrington: What r u doing 2morrow?

Massie: Nuh-thing. Y?

Derrington: Wanna go 2 slice of heaven w/ me & soccer team**?**

** "Ask him if we can go to!" Claire shouted. **

** "Be patient." Massie said. She waited about 14 seconds before getting another text**.

Derrington: Hu-llo?

Massie: What's in it for me?

Derrington: Me. J

Massie: Done. P.C & I'll b there at 4:00.

Derrington: Gr8. C u there.

** Massie's room buzzed with excitement. She couldn't resist what he said. Kendra's voice came over the intercom. **

"**Massie, come to the kitchen, I have good news." she sang. Massie led the P.C down the steps to the kitchen. Kendra looked up from her book when the girls got there. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing yoga pants and a white t-shirt. She was a good 4.2. **

** "Good. You're all here to hear the news. So, since the Ahnnabees, cuh-yute name right." Kendra said, getting off topic. And even worse, sounding like the P.C! **

** "Anyways?" Massie said for Kendra. **

"**Right. So, since the Ahnnabees are visiting, I thought they could use the guest room! And it will be just you girls because the Pinchers are staying at a nearby hotel. Oh, they're coming tonight! Are you excited!" beamed Kendra ahb-viously pleased with herself. **

** "Great." Massie said through her teeth, clenching her fist into balls. Massie was already upset, but now this! **"**Let's go girls." she said. They walked up the stairs exchanging nervous glances.**

** The Block Estate**

**The Spa**

** Sunday, February 3****rd**

** 4:14 P.M **

**After all the "good" news, Claire had recommended that they go to the spa to relax.**

** So, there they were, sitting in the Jacuzzi, trying to relax. It wasn't working. Massie was talking about the Ahnnabees, but all Claire could think about was Cam. They would go to O.C.D's Valentine dance together they would dance, kiss and in the end he'd say- **

"**Kuh-laire! Did you hear me?" said Massie interrupting Claire's thoughts. **

"**Huh?" she said as Alicia, Kristen and Dylan snickered.**

"**I said, what are you going to wear to the Valentines dance." Massie said slowly.**

"**I don't know." Claire said truthfully. She hadn't really though of it.**

"**Typical." Massie rolled her eyes.**

"**I was thinking of my red, Alice & Olivia, knee high dress with my see through socks. You know the ones with hearts on them." Claire said. She didn't want the Pretty Committee to think she had zero fashion sense****.**

"**Opposite of accepted!" Alicia said. **

"**Denied!" they all said then laughed.**

"**I wonder if that idea and Edward Cullen are dating." Massie managed through laughing.**

"**Why would you think that?" Claire's face wrinkled in confusion.**

"**Because, they both suck!" Massie cackled. It wasn't her best, but everyone else gave her a high-five. **

"**Big deal." Claire muttered. She was a little disappointed that they didn't like her outfit idea. The Pretty Committee stared at her in disbelief. **

"**You did **_**nawt **_**just say that." Dylan said. Claire shrugged pretending to nawt caring. Everyone gasped.**

"**We're here!" called a voice that was unexpected.**

** The Block Estate **

** The Dining Room**

** Sunday February 2****nd**

** 5:27 P.M **

"**I am **_**so**_** happy you guys are here!" Kendra squealed. **

"**Me too." Ahnna said. And to make it seem real, she flashed a big, phony smile. Ahnna stole a quick glance at Brianna who was poking at her lasagna. **_**Ping**_**!**

Brianna: Does this lasagna have flour in it? Plz, just ask.

Ahnna: Fine. Don't expect anything good though.

Brianna: ?

"**Mrs. Block, does this lasagna have flour in it because Brianna gets gassy when she has flour." Ahnna blurted. The Ahnnabees giggled while Brianna buried her head in her hands.**

"**Lemme check." Kendra said, dragging William to the kitchen. Her facial expression was concerned. After they left, Ahnna fired off a text to Brianna.**

Ahnna: U shuld asked for urself next time. I am _not_ ur worker, I am ur BOSS. Rule # 7: never ask Ahnna to do something unless u want to get embarrassed. Lesson learned?

Brianna: Lesson learned.

Ahnna: Gr8. Quit giving me death rays (I can feel them) and stick to plan. BTW, that was an

order _nawt _an option.

Brianna: k, and **I** kno.

"**I'm full mom, can I be excused?" Massie asked when she returned and already leaving the dining room. Ahnna had always loved Massie's expression. It was like she didn't care about a thing in the world. **_Maybe I should have __**done **__what Massie wanted__**. **_**She thought. **_But, on second __**t**__hought, she made me lose my popularity__**. **_**Was ****Ahnna ****serious-leh gonna let that change her mind? **

"**Yes, but take the girls with you." Kendra said.**

"**But-" Massie started but got silenced with Kendra's palm**. _Ha!_ **Ahnna thought.**_  
_

"**Kay." Massie moaned. Ahnna was behind Massie as she stomped up the stairs to her room. Massie disappeared into her closet and came back out with a pair of flip-flops. **

"**I am going to the spa… and I guess you guys have to come too." Massie grumbled after shoving her feet in her flip-flops. She slammed the door and called to her mom. **

"**We're going to the spa!" Ahnna was the first outside. It was still pretty cold for February, but she didn't care.** _I__f only I was at home_. **She sighed. **_Soon though, it'll all be worth it._

** The Block Estate**

** The Spa**

** Sunday, February 2****nd**

** 4:14 P.M **

**Dylan sighed, checking her watch for the 10****th**** time. "Seriously, when is Massie getting here?" Alicia stomped her foot like it was unfair. **

"**What if she ditched us?" exclaimed Kristen. **

"**Puh-lease! Like she would." Claire said, crossing her arms.**

"**And, for who? The Ahnnabees?" Dylan added. Alicia hesitated for a moment.**

"**Point." she lifted up her finger. The doors of the spa opened up letting in a wind of coldness.**

"**I know I'm late. Ahnna problems." Massie muttered.**

"**I don't have any problems." Ahnna snapped, ahb-viously stressed. **

"**Yeah right." the P.C laughed.**

"**Jealous much?" Lana and Brianna smirked. **_This is like a war that's never ending. _**Dylan thought after a while.**

"**We're as jel-less as your hair." Kristen shot back, picking up some of their soft and wavy hair.**

"**Where'd that come from? From the dumpster?" Shauna said as she pushed up her glasses. Loser.**

"**Hmm, then your so called popularity and Kristen's comeback must be identical." Alicia high-fived Claire.**

"**Ehma-dorks!**_**." **_**Claire pointed at them.**

"**Ohmugud! Losers!**_**" **_**The Ahnnabees tried to mock. **

** Suddenly, everything got silent. The room then got cold. Dylan shivered. She thought it was coming from the doors. Dylan whipped her head around, trying to see what was happening. There stood Derrick Harrington, looking hotter than Jacob Black from **_**Twilight. **_**Dylan has had a crush on him ever since they met. He was like a dream come true. **

** Had he always looked so ah-mazing? She wanted to date him so bad, but unfortunately, he was the one guy she couldn't have. He belonged to Massie. Plain and simple. He looked around the room for a moment then noticed Dylan staring at him. **

"**Hey." Dylan said, trying her best not to seem like she was in crush mode, but was tota-leh hard. Derrick gave a small wave back and walked towards Massie. Dylan turned back around and realized she wasn't the only person to see him. Ahnna was looking longingly at him like a desperate puppy, waiting to be fed. **

"**Hey Block." Derrick gently nudged Massie. Dylan always got jealous when he called her that. It was so nawt fair. **

"**Hey." the alpha said. She didn't even stare at him when she said that! It sickened Dylan to even think about them together. She was so ah-nnoyed that she did stuff like that.**

"**Whoa. Don't sound too excited." Derrick joked.**

"**Ehmagawd! I did nawt mean it to sound like that. I am actually glad you're here." Massie assured him.**

"**What are you doing here? In the dark too." Dylan asked. Maybe he might realize that she cared more about him than "the alpha" did and that Derrick and her. were meant for each other.**

"**Dyl, I think he is old enough to walk in the dark." Alicia laughed. Everyone snickered so she continued. "Well, I guess you could keep being concerned and it would be soo ahb-vious that you-!"**

"**Shut up **_**Leech**_**. I'm the opposite of sorry." Dylan cocked her head sideways. Alicia stared at her, her eyes wide open. Dylan wasn't going to say sorry. Alicia deserved it.**

"**Were you trying to get rid of me?" Derrick asked Dylan. He had a frown on his face. **

"**No, I was nawt." She hissed through the side of her glossy mouth in the middle of her and Alicia's stare-down. **

"**Achoo!" Ahnna fake sneezed, trying to get everyone's attention. Unfortunately, it worked. **_**Ughhh! **_

"**Hi. I'm Ahnna, Massie's bestie." She extended her arm out for a shake.**

"**She's your 'bestie'?" Derrick ignored her hand and quoted bestie to explain that that was what Ahnna said, nawt him.**

"**Gawd no! Like she would ever." Massie muttered.**

"**Ignore them." Dylan said to Derrick. She softly put her** **hand on his shoulder. When no one was watching, Massie and Alicia casually walked over to Dylan's side and pinched both sides of her thigh. A sting of pain shot up her body.**

"**Ow!" Dylan yelped as Massie and Alicia walked away. No one even noticed what had happened. Dylan instantly put her arm to her side.**

"**And this is Lana, Shauna and Brianna. We're the Ahnnabees. Named after me." Ahnna continue looking proud. **

"**Nice names." Derrick snorted. Ahnna turned red x10. **_Massie and Derrick are pur-fect together. But why give up? _**After all, Dylan didn't have to "obey the rules." She could start her own clique if necessary. There was no way that Dylan would forget about him. So, why nawt? She knew that she was more sure about this than anything. **_**Game awn.**_

** Octavian Country Day School**

** Café, Table 18**

** Monday, February 3****rd**

** 12:06 P.M**

"**Kuh-risten! Are you listening? Puh-lease don't turn into a 'Claire'!" said Massie. She was still annoyed about Claire nawt listening to her in the Jacuzzi.**

"**Uhv-korse." Kristen softly said. For some reason, she wasn't felling good. Almost sick. Maybe it was because of the sushi she was having for lunch, or the fact that she was Dempsy's crush (And she liked him back.) and she was going to spill **_**i**_**t **_**all**_**. **

"**No you aren't." Massie sighed and then glossed her lips with her latest Glossip Girl flavor, remarking rosemary mint. Her lips were already glossed enough though. As always. It scent soothing to Kristen. It almost made her feel relaxed. Almost…**

"**Actually, I am!" Kristen snapped, surprising herself. No one ever talked to Massie like that. Ever. The P.C gave her a blank stare. **

"**Kuh-risten! Have you forgotten what I made you?" Massie hissed. **

"**No." Kristen admitted. She had made a list of all the things Massie had possibly made her. Luckily, she wasn't that many things with the P.C.**

**1. A Snot**

**2. A Liar (To her mom.)**

**3. Popular/Fabulous**

**4. A Troublemaker**

**5. A Fashionista (Sort of and Including pretty.)**

**6. An OCDiva (As some people say)**

**7. Crushable (As in liking.) **

**And of all the things she was on her own.**

**1. Smart**

**2. Nice**

**3. A Soccer Star**

**4. A Beta**

**5. Pretty**

"**Its just, I've been meaning to tell you something." said Kristen.**

"**Tell me." Massie demanded. Kristen took a deep shaky, breath and blurted what she was dying to get out.**

"**So,-Dempsy-and-I-are-'in luhv'-and-so-we-started-hanging-out-and-now-we're- dating." She quoted 'in love' to show that their relationship wasn't serious. Kristen half expected the alpha to yell at her and ask her why she just found out. But, she didn't. Instead, Massie smiled and was clapping. Soon, the whole P.C was clapping and cheering. Kristen sighed** **of relief.**

"**Ehmagawd! You're finally a C-Plus!" Massie shrieked. The P.C chatted about Kristen's 'victory'. Massie's smile quickly faded as the Ahnnabees made their way towards them**

** Range Rover**

** The Block's Driveway **

** Monday, February 3****rd**

** 2:40 P.M**

**Alicia hated the day. The Ahnnabees kept bothering the P.C it was beyond ah-nnoying! When the Range Rover came to a stop at Massie's estate, Alicia grabbed her Prada bag and bounced out of the car behind Massie, and in front of Dylan. **_**Perfect chance.**_** Alicia thought. She stepped aside and stiff-armed Dylan.**

"**Oof!" Dylan fell to the ground. Alicia smiled and went back to her place. She was still mad at Dylan for calling her 'Leech'. Even Kristen and Claire thought it was awful. Dylan **_had _**to pay. If everyone found out what Dylan had said, her reputation would be in serious jeopardy. **

** When they got inside of Massie's room, they plopped down on her floor. Alicia scanned the room for Dylan. Nope, not here. Alicia grinned like crazy. All of a sudden, Dylan came charging into the room. She looked angry. Good.**

"**You're just mad because you're a B-plus! Beta plus!" Dylan shouted, pointing to Alicia. Alicia couldn't take it anymore. Words came out of her mouth like puke.**

"**Well, you're a F and U plus." she replied coldly. There was no need to explain what it meant. Dylan guessed it right away.**

"**I am so nawt fat or ugly!" Dylan screeched. The P.C sat quietly, watching the fight. Alicia's mind scanned for something smart to say**. _**How does Massie do this so quickly? **_**Alicia thought as her mind raced with ideas. Finally, something crossed her mind.**

"**You're right. You're nawt fat or ugly. You're both." Everybody gasped. Claire popped up from the floor.**

"**Leesh!" She gasped again. She took off her loser jacket and put her fist up like she was going to punch Alicia.**

"**Did you come in last place?" Claire said instead. **

"**What? No." Alicia faked yawned after she replied. How puh-thetic was this gonna be?**

"**Hmm, sorry, it's just that you acting like a loser." Claire laughed. The P.C laughed also except Massie. Alicia frowned. Claire's **_was_** good. For the a first timer, at least. **_Help me! _**Alicia mentally begged Massie. **

"**Shut up Kuh-laire!" Massie stared warmly into Alicia's eyes then looked hard and straight into Claire's. She'd got the message. **

"**It's nawt like you looked any better in your two sizes too small red pants, so-five-years-ago brown Keds and Todd's puke-stained t-shirt plus, your seven year old bangs for the New Years Eve shopping trip." Massie continued. Claire hate-tugged her bangs and sat back down. Massie and Alicia exchanged beams**. _Your welcome_. **The look in her eyes said**.

"**You **_always _**take her side Massie!" Dylan protested. **

"**You're always worrying about your visible weight." Alicia pointed out quickly. Massie wasn't the only one with smart comebacks. She could hear Massie giggle and Claire softly**. _Thanks_ **She stared at Massie.**

"**It doesn't exist." Dylan finger-combed her wavy hair**. _Liar, liar, Dylan's pants are on fire. Ha! I wish._

"**Whatever. Anyways, lets try to get along." Kristen said.**

"**Kay. We have to pick our outfits for tonight anyways." Massie said. She walked over to her closet and shrieked loudly.**

"**What?!" the P.C exclaimed all at once. **

** The Block Estate **

** Massie's Bedroom Door**

** Monday February 3****rd**

** 3:18 P.M **

"**Shhh!" Ahnna stood in front of the Ahnnabees, peering through the door. They were spying on the P.C to see how things went with Ahnna's plan.**

"**What?!" she could hear the P.C exclaim. Ahnna heard chattering then, it stopped, everything got dead silent. The door flew open and Massie stood in front of her.**

"**Boo!" Massie screamed. Ahnna screeched along with the other girls. Before she got pulled into the room, Ahnna grabbed the A-girl's hands. The door shut behind them.**

"**What are you doing spying on us? Stalker much." Massie spat the last part.**

"**I bet they did it." said Kristen. They knew about the 'crime' as the P.C would say.**

"**Where is it! The key." Massie demanded. **

"**I am so nawt going to tell you or the Pity Committee. Neither are they." Ahnna looked over her shoulders. There was no way she would give up now. She dropped her Alice and Olivia coat on the ground.**

"**It's the **_**Pretty **_**Committee. Nawt that you'd know." Alicia snapped. Ahnna ignored the jab.**

"**Maybe **_**she**_** didn't take it, maybe one of**_** your **_**girls took it." Lana smiled.**

"**Puh-lease! Only someone guilty would say that." Dylan said.**

"**Fine, we did it. But, what're you gonna do?" Ahnna admitted. She expected Massie to crawl down, on her knees and beg for mercy. Just like a loser. She was nothing without her "precious" clothes. She didn't though, she actually smiled. **_Come awn_! **Ahnna looked at the A-girls and they knew what to do.**

** The Block Estate**

** Massie's Room**

** Monday, February 3****rd**

** 3:31 P.M**

**The Ahnnabees circled the Pretty Committee repeating 'Whatcha gonna do.' It was a real nightmare. **

"**Give us back her clothes." Claire tried but it was no use. **_**I can't believe they locked up Massie's clothes. **_**Claire thought.**

"**I feel like I'm in a scary movie." she heard Dylan whisper through the side of her mouth. Claire tried to giggle, but nothing came out. **_Why isn't Massie doing anything?!_ **After a while, Massie coughed and applied a fresh coat of Kiwi Cantaloupe, her latest Glossip Girl delivery.**

"**Kuh-risten and I are going to do a little S and T." Claire was confused at first about 'S and T'**_. Ohhh! Show-and tell. _** Kristen and Massie giggle-jogged to the bed and pulled out 5 sort-of-treasure-chest that was about up to their knees. Massie grabbed a key from her Coach bracelet and opened the chests. **

"**W-what's that?" Ahnna stuttered.**

"**I buy fabulous clothes and store them in here for C.N.E and throw out all the last year stuff when there are new and hawter stuff. Kuh-laire, I have some for you." said Massie.**

** The Pretty Committee stared at her in awe. **_Our hero_. **Their eyes** **seemed to say**_**. **__Sure_. **Claire laughed to herself because of her sarcasm. **

"**And I only told Kristen because she wouldn't freak." Massie added as they dug through their chest. **

"**Ehmagawd! Ah-dorable x 50!" Claire heard Alicia say. **_**It's so true. **_**Claire thought, digging through her chest.**

"**Okay girls, pick your outfits and show them to me. We have to make sure that they're 9 or more worthy clothes. Form a line in front of me when your done picking." Massie said. She walked over to Kristen and opened her glossy mouth to say something.**

"**Kuh-risten, I think one of Ahnna's fake Alice and Olivia coat got mixed in with your things." **

"**How do you know it's fake." Kristen asked. Claire hoped that Massie didn't get mad about the question.**

"**Puh-lease! Its Ahnna we're talking about. Do you hawnestly expect anything of hers to be real." Massie stated.**

"**Point!" Alicia said. Her smile was hu-yuge**! _Bigger than Layne Abeley's mouth. _**Claire thought of the stalker who followed the P.C** _every _**day**_**. **_**It was beyond ah-nnoying! Layme reminded her of the Ahnnabees.** _Ping! _**She flipped open her blue Samsung and silently read the text.**

Cam: Hey, r u comin' 2nite?

Claire: 'Korse. Be there in 15 min or so.

Cam: K. C u Slice of Heaven. J

Claire: K, luv u. Bye.

"**Kuh-laire, do you have your outfit and who were you texting?" Claire didn't answer the second question.**

"**Um, yea." She got in line. Claire snuck a peek at the Ahnnabees who were silent since they saw the chests. They gave Claire a look and Claire whipped her head around. It was her turn in line anyways.**

"**Hmmm… black Rich and Skinny jeans with light blue Ella Moss and black Michael Kors. Good enough for you. I think I put some short extensions in the chest for your bangs near the bottom." she said. Massie told the girls the order of who was getting dressed first. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen then Claire.**

** Just as Massie had said, they were rested at the bottom. It was her turn to get dressed. After a minute, she was done getting ready. Claire admired her long bangs and how they went with her outfit. Claire felt like a whole new person.**

"**Let's go girls." said Massie. Before the P.C was out of the room, Massie went back in and dragged the Ahnnabees by the door then hip-bumped them out the doors. They fell to the ground, screaming. The P.C burst out laughing. Massie stepped over them and locked her door.**

"**Sorry. No Un-abees in my room." Massie sneered. **

"**More like Wannabees." Kristen let out a raspy cackled. Claire looked down at the ground. She thought she saw a tear in Ahnna's eye.**_ Don't mention it**. **_**Claire told herself, then strutted away with the P.C.**_**  
**_

** Slice of Heaven**

** Table 10 **

** Monday February 3****rd**

** 4:29 P.M **

"**Hey, Block." Derrick said when Massie sat down next to him. She loved it when he called her "Block". it made her feel special. Dylan sat on the other side of him. Ughhh! It seemed like Dylan was trying to steal him. She looked at Dylan who was scribbling something down on a napkin. She handed it to Massie. Massie read it to herself when Derrick wasn't looking.**

_**Hey, I heard that Cam likes you. Maybe you two should go out. You know, 'cause you liked him. I'm just sayin'**_**. **

** Massie flipped over the napkin and wrote something back.**

**No thanks. I have my H.A.R.T, ****Derrick****. ****And besides, Cam's dating Claire. I would never do that to her. P.S, key word, liked. I liked him.. Nice try tho. I'm just too smart. Ta, Ta for now**_**. **_J

** Massie passed the note back. When Dylan looked up after reading the note, Massie smirked and Dylan flushed. Massie focused in Derrick until the waitress came. The P.C ordered salads while the boys ordered pizza. Dylan got up and adjusted her pants**.

"**Hey, Dyl, are you and your hippo hips and thunder thighs having trouble squeezing into those size six pants? " Alicia said innocently. Massie and Kristen laughed and Claire giggled. **

"**Leech, are you having troubles finding a boyfriend who won't kiss a LBR besides you." Dylan reminded, nodding her head towards Claire. Alicia clenched her fist and stomped towards the bathroom.**

"**Thanks ah-lot!" Massie said and stormed off towards Alicia. Massie was done with Dylan. For now.  
**

** Slice of Heaven**

** Main Hall**

** Monday, February 3****rd**

** 4:40 P.M**

**Kristen followed Claire, who followed Massie, who followed Alicia. When Kristen and Claire reached the bathroom, Alicia was having a fit.**

"**Can you believe her! She thinks she can say whatever, when ever! I know what I said was wrong, but it was payback. From all of us!" She exploded. Kristen had never seen her this mad. Massie didn't say anything, but she was listening though.**

"**What do you mean from all of us?" Kristen asked for Massie. She applied a coat of Tropical Collision. **

"**Listen, I'll start with Kristen. She calls you Ms. Poor behind your back! Claire, she says that Cam only likes you because he feels sorry that you're a LBR! And Massie, she kissed Derrick on the lips **_**and**_** held his hand for, like 15 minutes! You know she likes him? Right?" Alicia's face hardened. **_**Wow! **_**Kristen asked the question that she was dying to ask.**

"**How do you know." Kristen saw Alicia get mad.**

"**Are you trying to test me." Alicia asked through her teeth. Kristen thought that she could see Alicia's neck veins.**

"**No." she said shakily.**

"**Then what's with all the questions?! Uhv-korse I have proof! Look!" Alicia held out her Iphone**.

"**We were playing Truth or Dare. This is when you went saw/shopped with Lindsey Lohan, Massie. Dylan and I went to Joshes while Claire and Kristen were studying." Alicia explained. They all leaned in and turned up the phone volume.**

**Slice of Heaven**

**The Bathroom**

**Monday, February 3rd**

**4:50P.M**

"**I recorded the game in case." Alicia grinned for what seemed like forever. Massie made a mental note to give her 5,000 gossip points.**

FADE IN: Josh's house, living room.

Josh:

Okay, truth or dare Dylan?

Dylan:

Truth.

Josh:

Hmmm… okay. What is the most outrageous nickname you have for someone. And you have to say their name.

Dylan:

Easy. Kristen a.k.a .

Alicia paused the video and looked at Kristen. Kristen was on the verge of crying. Massie put her arm around Kristen's shoulder for support and hugged her. Massie didn't know whether to continue or stop, but she decided to continue. She gave Alicia a nod to press play.

Dylan:

Kay, Derrick. Truth or dare?

Derrick:

Dare.

Dylan:

I dare you to kiss the hawtest girl you know on the cheek.

Derrick:

Can't do that, she's not here.

"**Aww!" The girls said. **_Derrick is so sweet_!

Dylan:

Fine, kiss the second hawtest girl.

Derrick:

There is no second or third or fourth. So, Alicia,-

Alicia:

Dare.

Derrick:

Who do you think would make a good couple?

Alicia:

That's lame Derrick! Dempsey and Kristen. Duh!

"**Thanks Leesh." Kristen stopped sniffling.**

"**You're welcome. That's what friends are for." Alicia said. Alicia fast forward it. The camera panned to Dylan. She reached for Derricks hand. He tried to shake her off, but she had him in a death grip. **_**Get awf of him! **_**Massie mentally yelled at Dylan.**

Alicia:

Dylan, I dare you to kiss any boy in this room. Who-

Dylan:

Easy.

** Dylan leaned towards Derrick. Massie wasn't paying attention anymore. **

"**No! Dylan! I meant someone who's nawt taken, like Kem-" Massie heard Alicia say, but it was to late. Dylan's fat lips touched Derricks. Alicia grabbed her camera and lunged towards Dylan and dragged her to the kitchen.**

Alicia:

Dylan! What is wrong with you!? Are you insane!

Dylan:

You said kiss any boy, so I did! You know I like him. Why can't I kiss him! BTW, I think I know why Cam is dating Claire, because he feels sorry that she is such an LBR. Clever, right? It's so ahb-vious. Wait! Are you video tapping this! Turn it awf and delete this, Alicia! Don't show Massie!

Alicia:

Maybe you shouldn't have said and did all this stuff. 4,000 gossip points for me! And like I said, he's taken!

** The camera wavered then turned off. The girls were to stunned to move or talk. Massie thought, **_What a LBR__**! **_**Massie cleared her throat and spoke.**

"**Alicia, 5,000 gossip points for you." Alicia smiled with joy. When she was done, Massie continued.**

"**And as for Dylan-our-so-called-friend, she is out."**

** CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

** IN **

TRUTH

BAD FATE

HAVING YOUR BACK

(ALICIA)

THE AHNNABEES

(MORE THAN DYLAN)  


**OUT**

DARE

DREAM DATE

STABBING YOUR BACK ((DYLAN)

A WANNABEE (DYLAN AGAIN) 

** Slice of Heaven**

** Table 10  
**

** Monday, February 3****rd**

** 5:03 P.M **

** It was 5:03 and the P.C still hadn't returned. Dylan searched the halls and spotted them. They had their heads held high and were charging towards her. When the girls arrived, they towered over Dylan like a giant.**

"**Hey, ABR!" Dylan said loud enough for the boys to hear. She craned her neck over her shoulder to see the boys. Sure enough, they were listening.**

"**And F.W, what exactly is a 'ABR'?" Massie stared Dylan straight into the eyes. Dylan panicked. Now Massie was on to her?**

"**Alicia Beyond Repair, and what is F.W.?" chirped Dylan. **

** "Fat Wannabee." Claire sneered. Dylan just blinked. Since when did Kuh-laire, the LBR who wore hideous clothes that could blind you, the gummy obsessed freak, get an attitude?**

"**Excuse me?" Dylan said as the boys chuckled behind her. She turned to remind him that he was on her side **"**Ehmagawd! Derrick shut up. You are being so ah-nnoying! You should be focusing on me! Nawt your lame, wannabee friends and the P.C!" she accidentally spilled instead.**

"**Dylan," Massie said calmly. "I know you kissed Derrick after Alicia warned you nawt to. And we know your nickname for Kristen. We know everything."**

"**Thanks." Dylan said to Alicia. "You would good detective someday. Lemme guess, it was the footage?" Alicia nodded sincerely. "So? What are you gonna do." she directed her attention back to Massie.**

"**Kick you out of the P.C." Massie smiled happily.**

"**WHAT?! You can't!" Dylan begged.**

"**Go!" Massie looked away, not willing to make eye contact with her. Dylan stormed out of the restaurant not looking back. **_That's it! I've had enough of them! Time for plan B, find new clique…_

** Slice of Heaven**

** Behind A Fake Plant  
**

** Monday, February 3****rd**

** 5:46 P.M**

"**I can't believe you kicked her out." Josh said to Massie. Ahnna was behind a fake plant watching the scene. The Ahnnabees had followed the P.C. Ahnna wasn't going to miss out on seeing what happened… and Derrick.**

"**She deserved it." Massie said, for the millionth time "She made the mean joke about Cam and Kuh-laire, she kissed on of my guy-friends when someone warned her nawt to! How could you think I was being **_harsh_**?" Massie said.**

"**Correction, she kissed your **_boy_**friend." Derrick wiggled his butt. Ahnna felt a spark of electricity inside her go off when he grabbed Massie's hand. Ohmugud, boyfriend? As in, dating? Ahnna had to do something quick.**

"**Might wanna check again." Ahnna stepped out of the hiding place and sat next to Derricks left. **

"**I'm pretty sure about Massie." Derrick said.**

"**How long have you been here Ahnna? You followed us, didn't you?" Massie asked. Ahnna didn't bother to answer.**

"**So Derrick, what are your interest?" Ahnna continued.**

"**Girls that have cliques named after them staying away from me." Derrick said.**

"**Whatever. You're too hawt for me anyways." she said, then moved onto another boy. "What's your name?" **

"**I have a girlfriend." He said quickly.**

"**Hmm, don't see her." Ahnna said. Someone tapped her shoulder.**

"**What?" Ahnna hissed. Alicia stood above her.**

"**Don't you have friends to get to." Alicia didn't really asked.**

"**They didn't want to come, which is fine, I get all the boys to myself." Ahnna had shrugged the Ahnnabees off like a ah-nnoying flea. She walked off to another boy.**

"**I'm Chris but people call me Plovert. That's my last name." the boy immediately said. He was cute so she decided to settle for him. They talked for hours until they all decided to leave. Ahnna smiled and thought happily**, _I think I just found my soul mate._

** The Marvil Estate**

** Dylan's Room**

** Monday, February 3****rd**

** 8:36 P.M**

** Dylan spent the entire night ever since she got home from "the terrible" making up a quiz for her new clique**:

**Are You "IT Girlz" Worthy?**

**A )**It's the first day of school and without even opening your closet you know you'll wear:

**1) **Your new gold Alice & Olivia coat with a Miu Miu purple silk dress and gold belt with gold Michael Kors. You want to wear gold and all designer because gold stands out and you think it makes you look like an alpha and you want to be bossy.

**2) **Old sevens with a shirt that says 'I'm Bananas 4 U' and sketchers. All that matters is that it's comfortable even though it may mean being a LBR.

**3) **Ralph Lauren black skinny jeans with a Alice & Olivia pale pink blouse and a Ella Moss black tank top. Along with Marc Jacobs flats. It's all designer without trying to look all bossy

and stuff.

**B ) **You have to choose between 3 of your favorite lip gloss companies. So you pick:

**1) **Glossip Girl. It makes you feel special so you think you can walk around with a 'today's my birthday' attitude just because it's named after your fav show and is nice even though the smell gets irritating.

**2) **Scented gloss. Even though it's fake, it still smells good. And besides, you aren't allowed to have real lip gloss. The smell is a little to fruity though…

**3)**Luscious lips. Looks ahhh-some & normal but makes you feel like a whole new person. Boosts up your confidence and everyone will love it.

**C ) **You found out that you're moving! You plan on telling:

**1) **Everyone but the alpha in the group. You use this info to make her feel excluded then you take over as the alpha.

**2) **Keep it a secret and tell no one and act like everything's o.k. then tell them when they are happy like a loser would.

**3) **Tell your alpha first. She's really good at understanding these kind of situations. Plus, she's a great listener.

**D ) **Your friend has been spreading rumors about you. So you:

1) Say something clever and smart in front of everyone to embarrass her then never speak to her again like a brat.

2) Go home and lock yourself in your room. You plan on bawling the rest of the weekend like a baby.

3) Say something witty and clever to let her know you don't want to fight then give her space and if she decides that she wants to be friends again, don't ignore her. Think about it if you have to like a loyal person.

**ANSWERS:**

**Mostly A's: **You are so nawt ready. You are selfish and mean. Change your attitude and maybe. That's maybe.

**Mostly B's: **You are on the way. Just quit being so, kiddy. No need to cry over everything. Gawd, grow up!

**Mostly C's: **You are so ready. You're a honest friend that is not super mean and you're common sense smart. You have been accepted into the 'IT girls'! Email me for any questions. J

** She did****n't know who to send it to so she sent it to everyone on her contacts list. It was a long day and** **Dylan decided she was tired and crawled into bed. "Goodnight world." she yawned then shut her eyes.**

** O.C.D**

** Café, Table 18**

** Tuesday, February 4****th**

** 12:29 P.M **

** Alicia side-glanced at Dylan. She caught her envy-glaring at Alicia. Alicia focused her attention back to Massie. She sighed, **_I wonder what it's like being an E.W. _**Alicia thought.**

"**So, Duh-lyan walked up to me and I said, 'Back awf before my ugly-phobia kicks in!' before she had time to speak." Massie was explaining her little run in with Dylan .**

"**Yea. She's such an E.W." Alicia chimed in. "Eternal Wannabee." she said before anyone could guess. Alicia looked around the café, searching for something interesting. She finally spotted a semi-popular girl, Sydney who was in her history class. Sydney was crying.**

"**Syd," Alicia grabbed her elbow. "what's wrong?" The P.C looked at Alicia and Sydney.**

"**Dylan started a rumor saying that I had lice just because I called her new clique stupid." Syd managed through sobs.**

"**She's just mad because she got kicked out of the P.C and nobody wants to join her **_**stupid **_**clique." Massie said loud enough for Dylan to hear. **

"**OMIGOSH! Now I have some gossip about **_**her**_**! She is so out! Thanks Massie! You really are the best!" Syd gushed before skipping off to her B-lister friends.**

"**Puh-lease! Everyone knows that!" Massie called off.**

** Alicia sent a text to Dylan to prove that she really was out.**

"**Uh-licia, who and what are you texting?" Massie said. Alicia read the text aloud.**

4 a special LBR, Dylan Marvil. Everyone shuld see the truth about D.M

There's this 1 girl we hate.

Must feel like poo.

She took the wrong date,

& is out. Who knew?

She called us bad names,

So she is 2 blame.

Had her theories,

But 2 make this clearly,

She is outta the clique.

No worries, we have ah-ton 2 pick.

Her life's gonna suck now,

Don't bother 2 ask how.

PS. All of this is true.

Hatesville, population: U.

"**Good. Send it. To EVERYONE. Including the boys." Massie told Alicia. Alicia did as she was told. Done, Done and done.**


End file.
